


Three years apart, I give you my heart

by Linisen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, E-mail, Friends to Lovers, Keith trying to make things right, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), The Alteans and Earth has an Alliance, The Blade of Marmora wants in, and they want Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Hey.” Keith says, small smile on his lips. Shiro doesn’t return it. His hand slides off Keith’s shoulder. Keith misses the touch instantly.“Why didn't you tell me?” Shiro asks, no bite in his voice. He sounds tired.“They told you?” Keith asks, turning his eyes towards the horizon instead. It hurts too much to look at Shiro’s disappointed face.“I got to read it in an email. “ Shiro says and Keith flinches, that’s not how he wanted Shiro to find out.“Damit Keith, why didn’t you tell me?”Keith shrugs, fairing for ignorance even if it feels more like avoidance. Probably because it is.“I didn't think it mattered that much.”It’s a lie. Keith knows Shiro cares about him. Knows this would hurt him. But Keith has to do this. Needs to get away. For Shiro. For them.Or: What if Keith is the one to leave, because he's terrified that Shiro will never see him as more than a friend if he doesn't create some distance between them





	1. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the amazing   
> [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)

Shiro opened his emails, scanning over the announcement of the cadets participating in the Blade of Marmora exchange and almost choked on his lunch. He leaves it, still warm and steaming, at his desk to rush over into the meeting room where Iverson, Sanda, Harris and Montgomery seem to be doing some last minute preparations before the persons coming from the Blade will arrive, furious and shouting. 

The news of the new requested alliance was a welcomed one. Earth and Altea need all the allies they can find in the war against the Galra. The Blade of Marmora being Galra themselves only heighten the appeal. A way to understand the Galra on a deeper level as well as an additional strength in numbers. A strong alliance was  only in earth's best interest. Shiro knows that, he understands that. This could be a turning point in the war, and since even their primary allies, the Alteans, has accepted, so should earth. Still, he can’t accept what they are asking. 

“This is insane!” He presses, hand slamming down on the table. None of the occupants flinch, Shiro having thrown this rage tantrum for a good ten minutes now. It’s a miracle nothing has broken yet.

“Calm down, Shirogane!” Iverson asks yet again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I will not calm down. I can’t believe you’re even considering this.” Shiro presses, looking around the room. Sanda looks as unimpressed as always. Iverson at least has the decency to look indecisive.   

“There isn't much to contemplate.” Sanda points out. “The cadet, while having some teamwork difficulties is on top of his class. Something I believe you have helped him accomplish, junior officer Shirogane. His grades are good, his piloting and fighting skills excellent for his rank. The Blade of Marmora asked for him specifically, not too surprising considering his heritage. I don’t understand why you are fighting this.” 

Shiro grinds his teeth, trying to will away the headache that's starting to pound underneath his temples. 

A trade, someone had suggested. Four cadets from the Garrison for four members of the Blade in an exchange, spanning over three years to build relations and trust, profit from one another's knowledge. 

“Keith dosent-” Shiro starts. 

“Cadet Kogane.” Montgomery corects and Shrio sighs, pushing his anger down and lowering his voice. 

“Cadet Kogane might have Galra heritage but he has not been raised in their ways nor is he knowledgeable in their culture. They have no claim to-“

“They can ask what they want from the Garrison members they will accept for the exchange, just like we have requested engineers and scientists as well as cultural experts because that’s what will be profitable for us. “ Iverson explains. Shiro has heard it all before, and it does nothing to calm the ache in his heart when he thinks about Keith leaving to live with an alien organization they have very little intel about for years. 

“I don’t understand your concern, junior officer Shirogane. You are nothing more than a teacher to the cadet. As far as I’m concerned you are not his family member or his significant other. I fail to grasp why you feel you have any say in this,” Harris prods, one eyebrow quirked. 

Shiro tightens his fist again, letting out a deep breath. He doesn't really have a good answer. He cares for Keith, has since the day the boy stole his car during a pilot recruit run of all the nearby schools. It’s been years since then, and Keith is more to Shiro than any other cadet. Tutoring meetups and long hover bike rides have made them close. They’re friends, despite the age difference. Shiro’s open with Keith in a way he is with very few people. Lets him see his shortcomings and vulnerabilities. It’s not a classic teacher-student relationship and he knows it’s been bugging some of the higher ranking officers. 

The other cadets chosen for the exchange all have families, all have someone in their corner keeping them safe. Keith only has Shiro, and Shiro refuses to let him down. 

“This argument is irrelevant and unnecessary. The cadet has already accepted. They are set to dispatch in two days and that is final. You will just have to accept it,“ Sanda points out. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Keith is standing on the roof of the Garrison, looking out towards the desert. He contemplates if he should take one of the hover bikes and head out for one last drive. It will probably be years before he has the chance again. He closes his eyes and imagines how it would feel, his hair blowing in the wind, sandtrail behind him as the sun warms his skin. The cold seeping in through his clothes as the sun sets. He knows he won’t go though, even if he will miss it. There is something more important he has to do. Something he’s been avoiding, something he dreads. The reason why he’s leaving in the first place. 

He hears the iron door shut heavy behind him but he doesn't turn. He doesn’t need to. Shiro finds him. He always finds him. Keith takes a steady breath, trying to calm his breathing and not let the heartache he feels get the better of him. Shiro doesn't need that. 

 

A hand lands on his shoulder and Keith turns, smile bright and warm. Shiro looks as Keith expects, worried and a little angry. Jaw set and eyes warm. There's almost a little pout. It would almost be cute, it he didn’t look so upset. But Keith can’t think that. Has no right to think that. 

The hurt look in Shiro’s eyes can only mean one thing; the announcements have gone out. 

“Hey,” Keith says, small smile on his lips. Shiro doesn’t return it. His hand slides off Keith’s shoulder. Keith misses the touch instantly. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Shiro asks, no bite in his voice. He sounds tired. 

“They told you?” Keith turns his eyes towards the horizon instead. It hurts too much to look at Shiro’s disappointed face. 

“I got to read it in an email.“ Keith flinches. That’s not how he wanted Shiro to find out.

“Damit Keith, why didn’t you tell me?” 

Keith shrugs, feigning for ignorance even if it feels more like avoidance. Probably because it is. 

“I didn't think it mattered that much.” 

It’s a lie. Keith knows Shiro cares about him. Knows this would hurt him. But Keith has to do this. Needs to get away. For Shiro. For them. That it can also shine a light on his heritage is just an added bonus. 

Ever since Keith got accepted to the Garrison and they did the full medical workup he has known he was part Galra. They couldn't detect how much, since they had never encountered a Galra human mix before and didn't know how the DNA mingled. All they could say was that it was at least 40 percent. Keith, never knowing his mother, could only assume it came from her. 

Races mixing wasn’t uncommon. The Altean alliance had been going on for centuries and there were several mixed children walking the earth, even within the Garrison. The difference with Keith was that he shared DNA with the dictators trying to rule the universe for their own personal gain, not earth's closest allies. Keith looked human at least, not being furry or purple. The only exception being his eyes, the deep purple probably the only thing about his appearance that stood out as non human. Had he never joined the Garrison, he may never have known.  

“Of course it matters, Keith. You think I don’t care about you being gone for years?” Shiro asks, hurt in his voice. Keith has to turn to look at him, even if it breaks his heart. He’s the one causing this pain, he knows, even though he had promised himself he would never hurt Shiro. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you,“ Keith says truthfully. “It’s a unique opportunity you know, being given the chance to find out something more about where I came from. Plus, they chose me, Shiro.”

“It’s too dangerous. We don’t know enough about them. It might just be a trick, or their organisation might be completely different from ours. We don't know what they might do to you,” Shiro presses. 

“Isn’t it great, that we found some Galra that doesn't want to rule the universe? That some of that blood in me doesn’t have to be bloodthirsty dictators,” Keith says, soft smile on his lips. It’s a low shot, crafted for the sole purpose of making Shiro melt, even if it is true. 

It works like a charm and some of the tension in Shiro’s shoulders leave as he exhales, eyes still on Keith. The sunset displays him in pinks and purples and he’s breathtaking.  It makes Keith’s heart ache to think about leaving him. But he has to, if they are to ever have a chance. They need distance. 

Keith has been in love with Shiro for as long as he can remember. He’s not sure if he really fell in love when Shiro came and showed the pilot simulator or when he got him out of juvie. The memories tangle with the new ones and Keith’s emotions get jumbled up and soon it all feels like it’s just bursting with the sheer volume of love he feels for Shiro.  

The truth is he has to leave. He needs to if he and Shiro are to ever have a chance of anything more than this friendship, and Keith wants it so bad it consumes him. He knows that Shiro still sees him as this kid he has to protect, even if they’re both grown up now. Hell, Keith turned eighteen a month ago but Shiro still looks out for him like a brother. Keith doesn't want that. Still, he can’t tell Shiro. This isn't his burden to bear. 

Keith will go to the Blade of Marmora. He will grow and evolve and when he comes back, maybe things will be different. Maybe Shiro will be able to see him as a man, an equal. 

“Of course it’s great Keith. I’m just worried. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Shiro says, voice soft and smooth. It rolls over him like a wave.

_ Looking at you, not being able to touch you hurst,  _ Keith thinks but squashes it down. Instead he smiles and indulges himself in the touch he desperately wants, just in case his dreams will never come true. He closes the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulls him close as he reaches up and stands on his toes. The contact between his lips and Shiro’s forehead is only a second; it’s so small that if Shiro wants to disregard it as a breath of air he can. Keith will lock the kiss away in his memory forever. He sinks down afterwards, hugging Shiro tight as the other man’s arms wrap around his waist. It feels warm and comforting and like the only home Keith has.

“I’m going to be fine Shiro, you don’t have to worry.” He lies as much to Shiro as to himself.

Against his shoulder, Shiro mumbles something. Keith thinks it might be  _ don’t go  _ but it could just be his traitorous mind making up things Keith wants to hear. He hugs Shiro a little tighter instead, biting his cheek hard so the tears don’t overflow.  


	2. Keeping in contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shrio keeps in contact thru emails, trying to still be part of each others lives despite the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the amazing  
> [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)
> 
> In the emails:  
> The [...] means I've cut out part of the email's because I don't feel their entire correspondence is necessary for the story to show what they talk about. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Hi Shiro! _

_ I’ve gotten settled here at the BoM base now. Me and the rest of the exchanges from the Garrison are sharing quarters which might drive me insane. Pidge is great and Hunk is alright but I think I might strangle Lance in his sleep if he doesn't stop being such an complete idiot.  _

_ I’m sorry I haven't written earlier. Things have been kind of hectic and we’re still getting used to the Galra time system with longer days and nights. Yesterday we started having some sparring training and it’s interesting to [...] _

_ Since I have Galra blood I got to partake in a ritual of sorts here. It’s a trial to test one's ability to act in different situations of distress, I guess is the best way to describe it. It was one of the scariest things I have ever had to do. Pidge was watching and she said afterwards that she’s happy we don’t have something like that on earth because she wasn't sure she would have survived some of it.  I’m glad I passed though, and apparently it can bring me closer to finding my Galra heritage.  _

_ I hope everything is alright at the Garrison and that you have a decent burger for me at the diner when you have the chance. God knows I miss them, they have horrible food here. _

_ Take care, _

_ Keith _

_ Hello Keith! _

_ I was really happy to hear from you, I was starting to worry that the blade had kidnapped you. But Pidge has talked to Matt and told him everything was fine so at least I could let that go. I’m glad to hear you’re getting settled, even though it’s hard getting along with everyone [...] _

_ Things here are much the same as when you left. We had your favorite pasta in the mess hall the other day and it made me think of you. I hope your food situation has gotten better.  _

_ Your flight stimulator scores have not been beaten yet, even if the cadets try weekly.  _

_ Hope to hear from you soon, _

_ Shiro _

_ Hi Shiro! _

_ Sorry it’s been a while. I’ve been away on a mission and had no method to contact you. The food here is still as bad but the training is exciting and I feel like I’m really growing, both as a person and as a fighter.  For the last mission I was tasked to be the leader of the team and even though it was tough I thought about everything that you taught me [...] _

_ I hope you’re taking care of yourself and not working too hard. If you do I’ll call Matt or Allura and ask them to make sure you take breaks. And you know none of them are as nice about it as I am so you better behave. Make sure to take the hover bikes out once in a while so they don’t rust.  _

_ See you, _

_ Keith _

_ Hi Shiro! _

_ Pidge told me what happened. I hope you’re alright and healing well. I heard the crash was really bad but that you saved everyone. I’m glad you’re safe. I tried to come home to you but the Blades wouldn't let me leave. There is a sensitive mission coming up. It doesn't really matter but to them it does. Just know I’m thinking about you and wish I could be there to tell you to take things slow and eat well and all that bullshit.  _

_ I’m so glad your okay.  _

_ I really miss you.  _

_ Keith.  _

_ Hi Keith! _

_ Well it's a good thing I’m left handed isn't it, otherwise I wouldn't be able to type to you. I’m still in the recovery unit but I’m itching to get out of it. Never thought I would miss the small quarters I call home this much. I’m working on physical therapy right now, the rest of my body got pretty bangged up as well, not just losing an arm. I also have a lot of scarring. Matt claims it makes me look dignified. I mostly think it makes me look like I was in a crash, which of course would be true.The Alteans are working on a prosthetic for me that they claim will be just as good as a flesh arm. I’m not convinced yet but Allura swears by it and you know how determined she can be.  _

_ I miss you too. Keep safe. _

_ Shiro _

_ Hi Keith _

_ I don’t have much time but I just wanted to tell you that I've been promoted to Officer. It’s an incredible honour but I can’t help but feel like it’s a way to soothe the ache of the crash [...] _

_ The prosthetic is working great, just like Allura said. It’s actually pretty cool. I’ll attach a picture and I can’t wait to show it to you in person.  _

_ Take care _

_ Shiro _

_ Hi Keith.  _

_ It’s been a long while. I just wanted to check that everything's alright. You're probably just busy but Matt hasn't gotten a hold on Pidge either so. I can’t believe it’s been a year since you left, it feels like it’s been longer. I hope everything's alright.  _

_ Shiro _

_ Hi Keith _

_ I know you won’t be able to read this when I send it. We got the news from the BoM base this morning that you’ve been captured, have been for some time. They say they’re doing their best to retrieve you and I really hope it's true. Me and Matt tried to steal a ship to come and help but Sanda found us out and now we’re on house arrest. At least we got to keep our tablets. I think Matt is working on a way of getting us out. I keep worrying that you’re hurt and it's killing me.  _

_ Please be safe, please be alright. I know you’re tough and never give up. Please come back home whole. _

_ Shiro _

_ Hi Shiro. _

_ We’re back at the base now. We were captured by the Galra on a rescue mission and held prisoners but with the help of some undercover BoM we managed to escape somewhat unscattered. I have a scar on my face too now to so I guess we match. [...] _

_ I’m sorry you got worried. Everything is fine. I’m glad the arm is working good, it looks great. Please focus on recovering.  _

_ Keith _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:  
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	3. Everyone but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro misses Keith and Pidge tries to wingman, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the amazing who's editing gives this story extra life  
> [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)
> 
> Also; shout out to the Sheith Discord server who helped me with figuring out a good birthday present for best boy Shiro. 
> 
> The [...] means I've cut out part of the email's because I don't feel their entire correspondence is necessary for the story to show what they talk about. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been a year and eight months when three of the exchange cadets come home for Christmas. None of them are the one Shiro wants to see. He’s still there when the shuttle lands, Pidge jumping out and darting towards her family as Lance and Hunk make their way over a little slower, with bright smiles and heavy bags tugging after them. They only have few days before they have to go back to the Blade, and this small vacation comes during the closest thing to a close down the Garrison has, Christmas break. 

It feels hollow, standing here watching the other cadets with Keith missing. It tugs uncomfortably at Shiro’s heart, prosthetic that Allura and Alfor made for him absentmindedly coming up to rub above it.  Missing Keith has become second nature by now. Like a piece of him is always missing. He never thought it would get worse by seeing those close to him. Pidge looks taller and Hunk’s hair is longer and Lance looks older than he did when they left. Shiro wonders how Keith looks now, if his hair is longer too, if he’s filled out, if his waist is still small enough to fit perfectly in his arms. How the scar looks. Keith never video calls him, always says it’s not a good time. Shiro aches to see him. To know he’s really alright. The emails don’t soothe Shiro’s worries, not like they used to before the team was captured.

Shiro’s been invited to the Holt’s for Christmas, Colleen and Sam worried about him spending the holiday alone in his small quarters. They’ve basically adopted him anyway. After hugs and greetings all five of them huddle into the car and drive to the Holt house.

The get together is cozy and homey and Pidge goes on and on about all of her adventures and the Galra technology and everything she’s learned. She goes into deep detail about how they were captured, how she and Hunk managed to override the security lock to the cell, how Lance charmed his way into one of the guards hearts enough to get the guard schedule and how Keith kicked five Galra soldiers’ asses before any of the rest of them had any time to react. Shiro listens with rapt attention with the rest of the family, soaking up all of the details he can grasp about the exchange cadets, especially about Keith. 

The next day, he bumps into Pidge in the kitchen before the others wake up. Shiro has always been a morning person BUT Pidge is still on Galra time. She makes coffee and they walk out to sit on the stairs on the wooden porch behind the house, throwing sticks to the family dog.

Pidge asks about the Garrison and the new recruits and how her old class is doing. Shiro asks about the Galra science and about the different races she’s met during her missions, even if his mind is screaming for him to ask about Keith instead. After a while they get quiet, staring out into the back yard.

“I think you should know that he really tried to be here after the crash. He and Kolivan got into a big fight about it. There were disciplinary measures-” Pidge trails off, eyes locked on something fair in the distance. “He misses you very much.” 

Shiro feels dizzy, overwhelmed by the admission. It feels like Pidge has given him something, a piece of a puzzle he can’t connect yet. 

“I miss him too, “ Shiro says. It’s the truth, he feels it in his entire being. He didn’t know that he would feel this hollow without his friend, this empty. “Why didn't he come home with you now?” 

Pidge shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee. 

“He’s becoming a big deal over there. We’re all doing good and we’re a good team but Keith... I don’t know if it’s the Galra DNA or that he needed somewhere where they don’t see him as the kid you boosted to get to the top but he’s becoming a really great leader. It’s been great to watch.” 

It feels like barb wire tugging around Shiro's heart. The confirmation that Keith grows without him, that he doesn't get to see him rise like he always knew he would, stings like salt water in a fresh wound. Keith might become someone new, and Shiro won’t know him anymore. Fear rises up too. Fear that Keith won’t come back, not because something happens but because he doesn't want to. That he likes the Blade of Marmora more. That he builds a home there. That he meets someone to love there. The thought alone sends chills through his body so he pushes them away. Shiro has no right to deny Keith anything in life, least of all happiness.  

Shiro hums, contemplating, not really knowing what to say. He glances over to Pidge, her face set in determination, scanning his face. 

“Did he tell you about the trials?” she asks, thumb stroking away a coffee stain from the edge of the cup. 

“The ones he did when you first came to the Blade? Yeah, he said they were scary but that he got through.” Shiro answers. Pidge is still frowning, eyes locked on him.

“You were part of them. Or Keith’s memories turned into his fears and hopes or whatever. In the form of a hologram. “

“What do you mean?” Shiro asks. Hopes and fears? What hopes and fears can Keith feel for him? Keith never mentioned this. Shiro never wants Keith to be afraid of him. Is Keith afraid of him? Of what then, exactly? 

“Shiro, you must know that-” 

“WHAT’S UP NERDS!” Matt shouts as he jumps out onto the porch, thump of his feet drowning out the rest of Pidge’s sentence. Matt then proceeds to pick up his sister over his head like she’s made of air, spinning around. Pidge laughs and tries to grab Matt’s hair and a big grin breaks out on Shiro’s lips as Matt almost drops Pidge on the lawn as she tries to squirm free. 

They never get to finish their conversation. Pidge seems to be avoiding being alone with him and even though he really wants to know what she was going to say, he never gets the chance to ask. 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

_ Hi Keith _

_ I hope you had a good time during the holidays and didn't work too hard, (Isn’t that usually your line?) and that you got some rest. I spent a lot of time with the Holts and we [...] _

_ Pidge said you’re doing great with BoM and that’s amazing, I always knew you had it in you, it’s good to hear others are seeing it too.  _

_ Hope to see you soon _

_ Shiro _

 

_ Hi Shiro _

_ No holidays for me. The Galra don’t celebrate so it was all work. It went well so I can't complain. Some of the Galra wanted to know about the traditions so I got to tell them and it got me all nostalgic for crappy mess hall holiday dinner and stupid Christmas movies in the common room.  _

_ Something kind of crazy has happened since we last wrote. I met my mother. Her name is Krolia and she [...] _

_ I’m glad you had people around you for the holidays. The other’s came back filled with smiles and gifts from their families. Thank you for the snow globe, it’s really beautiful and makes a good decoration on my nightstand, which it my only personal space to put anything right now. I wish I had thought of getting you something.  _

_ Take care _

_ Keith _

 

_ Hi Keith _

_ Wow, meeting you mom sounds great, i'm so glad you could get some clarity in that situation and what happened. I’m also glad she’s on our side and not the enemy or captured. It sounds like [...] _

_ I’m really glad you liked your present. I saw it and thought of you.   _

_ Shiro _

 

_ Happy birthday old timer! _

_ I hope you’re having a great day and that someone got you cake. If they didn't, go out and get some yourself. Life is too short not to have cake. God i miss cake so much.Desserts are for the weak, apparently. I don’t know if the gift I got you has reached you yet but I hope it has and that you like it. I found parts of it on a mission and took it to a Galra here who made it. I don’t want to spoil too much in case you didn’t get it yet. The Galra don’t celebrate birthdays. They say that [...]. _

_ I hope you had a good birthday.  _

_ Congratulations again. _

_ Keith _

 

_ Hi Keith _

_ Thank you so much for your gift. I’ve never seen a meteorite knife before. Did you have it made for me? I really like it. Thank you so much.  _

_ It was a good birthday, the cadets sang in the mess hall and the Holts held a birthday dinner. Colleen had gone all out and I felt more spoiled than I ever deserve. Sam and Colleen got me a new watch and Matt was able to get a hold of [...] _

_ Thank you again for the gift.  _

_ Shiro _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else I've written or just in general:  
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	4. Crashing back into my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets to see Keith after two years apart. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the amazing   
> [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)

Shiro isn’t prepared for when he gets to see Keith for the first time in two years. Matt had requested to do a research sample gathering on Kerberos, and requested Shiro as his pilot. Shiro hasn’t flown for real since the crash but his flight simulations are up to the Garrisons standards and even if Kerberos is quite far away, it won’t take long to get there with the Altean plane technology. 

Kerberos is on unclaimed territory so they don't need to bring any heavy weapons or armour, or so they think, when they land and Matt starts setting up. They get half way through sample gathering before the sky fills with foreboding black and purple, two small Galra ships landing next to them. 

Shiro hurries over to the plane, pressing the panic button that alerts Earth and their closest allies of their locations and distress. He grabs his sword and laser gun, tossing the latter to Matt who at least has basic fighting training. It’s not enough. They’re both barely managing against five Galrans when the sky fills with an additional three ships, also black and purple, though different in design. Shiro curses, thinking that this is the end. A hatch opens and suddenly, a dark figure clad in the Blade of Marmora armor lands with a thump next to him, charging forward to take out the Galran empire soldier that has almost overpowered Shiro. The figure is small, smaller than any Galran Shiro has seen and they move lithe and smooth like a dance on the battlefield. They are soon followed by the new ships landing. Others in the same armor as the first figure charge out, attacking.

They continue to fight, the Galra empire soldiers vicious and lethal. Two of the blade soldiers get shot before all the empire soldiers are taken out. Matt has a shallow laceration on his arm but they are otherwise unscattered. The small Blade member rips his mask off as he kneels next to one of the wounded members, purple eyes and black hair unmistakable. Keith. 

Shiro completely stops, hypnotized by the way Keith is barking out orders, commanding the rest of the blades to action to take care of the wounded. He looks good - older, in control, powerful. A shiver runs down Shiro’s spine. Pride intertwined with something else surges through him and he has to dig deep to really understand it and when he does his breath comes up short. Want.  _ Desire _ . Guilt surges up as he realises it, because he can’t feel like that for Keith, can he? Keith is… 

He looks as him, really looks, and realizes that more has changed than he has realized. More than emails can tell. Gone is the scowling and stone faced boy that Shiro found where no one else was looking. Instead stands a man, strong and caring and Shiro who already loves him has no idea what to do with this emotional turmoil. Keith looks up and their eyes meet, sending a new shock of conflicting emotions through Shiro. Then, Keith smiles, and it’s like lightning bolts.  

“Shiro!” He calls. “You okay?” 

Shiro has to use all of his will power to push himself off the edge of emotional insanity to fall into the role of Officer Takashi Shirogane of the Garrison. Right now he needs to be professional, even if all he wants is to rush over to Keith and hug him, kiss him? There can be time for figuring out these emotions later, when they’re not standing on a planet surrounded by fallen enemies and blade soldiers, and Matt. 

Shiro glances over to find Matt looking expectantly on him, amused smile on his face. Clearly the wound wasn’t too bad. 

“Yeah. We’re good. You?” he asks. It feels wrong, being so far from Keith. Shiro should walk over at least. Just as he’s about to, the wounded blade solder grunts and Keith kneels, wrapping and arm around his shoulders to hoist them up. 

“Yeah, just a few scrapes to take care of,” Keith calls back, eyes lingering as if he has something more to say. The wounded soldier grunts again and Keith winces. “We’ll talk soon okay?” 

Shiro just nods and watches with pooling dread as Keith walks over to the fighter, disappearing out of sight. Beside him, Matt snickers. 

“The shoe finally dropped huh?” 

“I-. Wha-. What?” Shiro asks, frowning as he turns to his friend. Matt raises an eyebrow as he rubs the wound on his arm.  

“That you’re in love with Keith. It finally hit you right?” Matt says as he steps towards the research camp they’ve set up, rummaging through a bag, probably for bandages. Shiro just stares as he goes, completely shocked. 

“How did you know?” Shiro gapes at his friend.

“Dude, all you talk about is Keith. You looked like a kicked puppy when he left. And again when he didn’t come home for Christmas last year. I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out before. And I definitely can’t believe you had to see his hot ass for it to come crashing in on you. I can’t believe I lost money on this. Unbelievable Shirogane,” Matt grumbles. 

“Money? Did you bet on me?” 

“I certainly did and I believed in your ability to be observant but I guess I was wrong.” Matt says, finally pulling up a big patch and pushes at the fabric around the wound to be able to put the patch over the small wound. 

“What am I going to do, Matt? It’s Keith! How? What do I do? Do I just try to ignore it, push it down?”

Matt gives him an unimpressed look that gives Shiro no clue what to do.

“You’re an idiot.“

________________________________________________________________________

_ Hi Shiro _

_ I’m so sorry we didn’t get to speak more when we came crashing down into your mission. The blade has a pretty tight protocol (yes even tighter than the Garrison) and I had to make sure my team was alright. I’m glad I got to see you though, even if it was just for a few seconds. I hope the rest of the mission went as planned. We never heard back from the Garrison.  _

_ Take care, _

_ Keith _

 

_ Hi Keith! _

_ It’s okay. I was really surprised to see you. You really saved us, probably would have been dead or captured if you didn't come swooping in like some sort of comic book hero. I hope your comrades are well. The rest of the mission went as planned, thank you. Matt got the samples for [...]  _

_ Pidge told Matt she’s probably coming back soon since it’s the end of the exchange. You coming too? It would be great to see you. Been too long since we took the bikes out. I must admit it’s not the same without you.  _

_ Shiro _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	5. The pounding of my heart and the echo of your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrio get's a surprise visis as he tires too gather his thought and feelings about Kieth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the amazing   
> [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)

There is a commotion in the gallery to the training area,  students crowding to get a glimpse of what's happening in the room.  Shiro frowns and shoos them away before stepping up to the door and walking in. The room is just as full and Shiro finds Iverson and the head of The Blade of Marmora at the mat side. Shiro had heard that Kolivan would be coming with a small crew, one Galra guard standing to Kolivan’s right. This must be part of the tour to show off the facility. 

On the floor a pair is sparring. Shiro recognises James Griffin as he lunges for the shirtless dark haired man that he’s sparring with. The man has his back turned to Shiro. He’s got strong shoulders, a lithe waist and the muscles in his back move under his skin as he dodges the very winded Griffin. The man’s back and arms are littered with scars, some look old, some fresh. That, with the technique the man displays shows signs of a good fighter, strong and fast. His hair is in a low ponytail, hair at the nape of his neck curling with the sweat that makes his body glisten. Shiro hasn't even seen his face yet  but something warm burns in the pit of his stomach. 

Griffin makes another lunge and the unknown man dodges and then grabs Griffin in a neck swing and dunks him hard into the mat, the limp body hitting the mat, hard. The man releases Griffin who just lays there on the ground, panting, and it’s when the man rises, cocky smile on his face as he reaches a hand out to help Griffin up that Shiro  _ sees _ .

_ Keith _ . 

Gone is the small frame, replaced with a toned, powerful body. Gone are the boyish features, sharp cheekbones now accented by the straightness of his nose leading down to soft lips. There is a burn mark on his left cheek, which must be from when he was captured. But it’s the same smile, the same expressive eyes.  _ Keith _ .

Shrio can hardly wrap his mind around it. He had seen it when they crossed paths during the mission to Kerberos but it's so much more evident now. In front of him stands a man, strong and well built, violet dark eyes shining as he smiles when he locks eyes with Shiro. The warm embers in Shiro’s stomach blooms to a raging fire as Keith wipes sweat from his forehead with his forearm, fingers dragging through the soft bangs still hanging down, covering his beautiful face. Now that he’s turned around, Shiro gets a good look at his naked chest; strong, muscular and so  _ so hot _ . 

Suddenly Shiro is acutely aware of why all of these students are here. He glances around and his suspicions are confirmed as he sees students of all genders, races and ages swoon as Keith thanks Griffin for the match with a hand shake. 

Behind them, Hunk, Lance and Pidge stand, looking far too smug. Shrio can’t believe he missed them before. 

“Good job captain!” Lance calls and Keith turns, probably with a scowl.

“Careful or I’ll dunk you too,” Keith says but it really has no bite. Lance raises his hands in submission, grin still evident on his face before raising his hand in a high five which Keith gives him as he steps towards them. Beside Lance, Pidge snickers and Hunk holds out a towel and a shirt for Keith.    
Shiro is at a loss. Keith, cute and small Keith, that used to avoid looking at anyone, let alone interact with anyone that wasn't Shiro, stands tall and filled with confidence in the middle of an overfilled training room, all eyes on him. He jokes with his friends who call him their leader and he smiles, breathtakingly beautiful. He also looks like every hot fantasy Shiro has ever had. It feels a little like his mind is exploding.

Shiro doesn’t know what to do. Should he walk up and wrap Keith in his arms like he’s longing to, because he missed him so much and he has really longed for him for all these years. Can he though? Does Keith want that? 

Iverson and Kolivan walks up to the exchange cadets and Iverson shakes Keith’s hand and then he says something. That ugly fear of Keith staying with the Blade of Marmora surges up in Shiro and he takes a step forward, only to realise he shouldn’t interrupt them. He makes his way out of the room instead along with the students that are starting to walk towards their classes now that the fight is over. He makes it all the way to the hallway before a hand on his shoulder stops him. Shiro turns and before he has a chance to say anything, Keith wraps his arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Keith is warm in his embrace, fitting perfectly in Shiro’s big hands. 

“Hi Shiro,” he says, breath tickling the skin of  his jaw as Keith lips skim his ear. It sends pleasant shivers down Shiro’s skin, making him lean into the touch.

“I didn’t know you were coming back,” Shiro whispers. Keith smells amazing. Did he always smell like this? Shiro takes a deep breath and then tries to mentally shake himself out of his head.  _ What’s happening? _

“I wanted to surprise you,” Keith whispers, pulling him impossibly closer. 

“I think you surprised everyone,” Shiro says, remembering the lingering looks the students gave Keith, a jealous monster growling on his shoulder. Keith huffs out a breath, leans back without letting go. His smile is radiant with a hint of smirk, eyes gleaming.  Shiro’s heart almost stops. He feels like his entire world has tilted on its axis.    
“You’re the only one I care about, anyway,” Keith says and it’s a miracle that Shiro doesn’t pass out right there in the hallway. 

They just stand there for a minute, soaking in the glow to be near each other again after so long. It feels strange, seeing Keith like this, changed. This close, Shiro can see the burn mark on his cheek, another small scar next to his right eyebrow, the depths of the purple in his eyes. Shiro doesn’t think he can look away, doesn't ever want to look away. 

“This is cool, it’s hovering like that?” Keith asks, glancing down at the prosthetic as he takes a  step backwards out of Shiro’s arms. Shiro follows, not ready to let go as his hands grip Keith’s waist tight. Was it always so small? 

“Shiro?” Keith asks, frowning. Shiro lets his hands drop, embarrassed as his cheeks burn.

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“Its okay,” Keith says, smile turning soft as he licks his lips. Shiro’s eyes flicker down to the movement. Keith's lips looks soft. Pink and wet. The door to the training area opens and Pidge looks out through it. As her eyes land on them she smirks. 

“Sorry to interrupt but they want to keep going. You coming?” she asks Keith. Shiro instinctively wants to step forward and wrap his arms around Keith again, prevent him from leaving. 

“Yeah. Uhm... Yeah,” Keith says, taking another step away before looking towards Shiro again.  “See you later? We could have dinner? If you don’t have plans?”

Shiro nods. He was going to play video games with Matt later but he guesses they both will be busy catching up with their loved ones now. _ Love. Wow. _ Shiro looks at Keith, heart pounding and blood rushing so fast he can hear it in his ears.  _ Yeah. Definitely love. _

“Yes. Come to my quarters when you’re done?” Shiro asks and Keith smiles bright before turning towards Pidge and the door. 

“Nice to see you Shiro,” she says, knowing look on her face before she too disappears through the door. 

Shiro has to rush over to his quarters, mind spinning as his heart thunders in his chest. He throws himself on the bed and cover his eyes, which turns out to be a mistake because as soon as he closes them all he can see is Keith and his toned body and soft smile and the way he felt pressed up against Shiro and suddenly there is a warmth growing in the lower part of his stomach that accompanies the butterflies that swirl around in there. The heat builds as he remembers the light press of Keith’s lips on his skin. Did he just imagine it? Was it really there?

There is a turmoil inside Shiro as he tries to understand what he’s feeling. He knows, in the back of his mind he really knows, but how? When? When did his and Keith’s relationship change for him? When did it change from platonic to romantic? Was it because Keith had left? Was it before? Did Keith feel it too?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me; for this story, someone else I've written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	6. All for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the amazing   
> [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)

Keith swallows hard, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants again before taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. Three years of hard work, pain and sacrifices has lead up to this point. A decade of love has pulled Keith to this steep ledge and now he has to jump. There’s no turning back now. He has a choice to make, people to answer to and responsibilities to keep. Still, none of that matters more than the admission he’s about to give now. Needs to do now. With a deep sigh he pushes himself off the couch in the common room of the suite The Garrison has arranged for them, twice as nice as the cadets quarters they lived in before they left. Being praised by the Blade of Marmora seems to have its perks, even with The Garrison. 

“Good luck,” Pidge says, smiling softer than Keith has ever seen her smile. He gives her a small nod and a shaky smile back. 

She’s been his confidante in this, since the day she found him beating himself and an almost demolished punching bag up for not being able to be there for Shiro after the plane crash. Keith had cried and cried and yelled at Kolivan until the head of The Blade had threatened to put him in one of the holding cells, without food, telling him to stop behaving like a kit and respect his superiors. Keith had proceeded to beat the crap out of four Blade soldiers that were trying to get him to said holding cell before someone had knocked him out. 

Pidge had snuck down with the awful raw beef goo The Blade called ‘An Honorable Warrior’s Dinner’ and five of Hunk’s delicious chocolate chip cookies, tampering with the lock on the cell until it opened. Keith continued to cry, feeling like an idiot for leaving Shiro, for not being there when he was hurt. The pain and fear of the possibility of losing Shiro had sent sob after sob through his body as Pidge held his hand, listening to him ramble out his emotions, everything he had felt and still feels for Shiro coming bursting out with the tears. He and Pidge had been friends, real friends, ever since. 

“GO GET HIM TIGER, RAWR!” Lance shouts from his position lying on the couch, making claw hands. The idiotic and almost sweet gesture pulls Keith out of his own head as both he and Pidge roll their eyes. 

The walk to Shiro’s quarters feels strange, wrong twists and turns that lead him to his goal. He knocks once before taking another shaky breath, hoping he’s not going to be standing outside this door later with a broken heart. The door slides open and Shiro calls a soft, “Come in!” as Keith steps through it. 

Not much has changed in the small rooms. The couch and tv are the same but some new wall decorations the only thing Keith doesn’t recognize. The dinner table is set with plates and something warm in a spring form, it smells good, homey. Nothing like the food court at the Blade that smells like the chlorien they use to clean with. 

Shiro steps into the living room through the door that leads to his bedroom, now out the Garrison uniform he was wearing earlier and in a soft looking sweater and jeans. It brings back memories of when Keith had just made it into the Garrison. Shiro used to invite him over to study but mostly they just played video games or talked. Shiro was the first person who took Keith seriously, talked to him as a person and not as a kid nobody wanted to deal with. 

“Hi,” Shiro breathes, small smile on his lips. He looks tense, much like earlier when they met. Does Keith make him uncomfortable now? Did he stay away too long? Did he make a mistake?

“Hi,” Keith toes off his shoes and walk further into the small quarters, stopping half a step from Shiro. He desperately wants to reach out and gather him in his arms again, run fingers through now almost completely white hair, kiss his lips. Shiro really has lovely lips.

There were times when he was away where he wondered if he had imagined all the things he feels for Shiro, if it was a romantic fantasy of a lonely boy desperate to belong to someone. Then an email from Shiro would come through and Keith would smile for that whole week, replaying the words in his head on the way to training sessions or out flying. It’s the same impact now. Being this close to Shiro makes Keith feel alive, more so than any adrenaline rush from any mission. Fear starts filling his gut. Maybe he shouldn't tell him. Maybe Keith should say nothing, stay, and get to keep Shiro forever. Or, at least until he finds someone. Someone who will hold his hand and kiss his lips and share his bed. 

A full body shiver runs through Keith just thinking about someone else's hands on Shiro and unable to hold himself back any longer, Keith closes the last step between them, burying himself in Shiro’s embrace. 

They’ve never hugged like this before. Usually, Keith stands on his toes, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck as Shiro’s arms wind around his waist. More often than not it’s been a short embrace, quick showing of support or comfort. Now, Keith pushes his head against Shiro’s chest, breathing in deep as his arms circle Shiro’s body, holding tight. Shiro’s hands find his neck, fingers trailing up to his hair and Keith almost purrs at how good it feels, how safe and loved he feels. 

It seems Keith can find his heritage, what’s left of his family, create a new family that has nothing to do with blood but none of it comes close to feeling like home the way Shiro always does. Keith questions again if he dares to risk losing this, if confessing the way he feels for Shiro will just hurt both of them in the long haul. 

“Keith,” Shiro mumbles, voice dark and heavy and something inside Keith snaps. He leans his head back from the warm chest, pushing his own rib cage into to it insead, Shiro looks down on him, grey eyes like a summer storm and Keith is lost. The fear and doubt washes away as he leans up to press his lips against Shiro’s who gasps in surprise before pressing his soft lips against Keith’s as well.

If hugging Shiro feels like coming home, kissing him feels like being lit on fire. The love that always simmerd like glowing embers in his chest gets fuled by the kiss, gasoline being poured on them as it burst into to a wildfire. The hand on Keith’s neck pulls him closer, harder onto Shiro’s lips. Keith tugs too, hands on Shiro’s hips as he presses closer. He wants more, craves more. As the kiss deepens, Shiro opening his mouth to let Keith in, he wonders if this fire will finally consume him. If kissing Shiro is going to burn him to ashes, Keith will welcome it, even if the fire feels hot enough to keep him warm for the rest of time. It’s only when Keith has to pull back, mind dizzy with love and lack of oxygen, that he realises what he has done. 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, hands coming up to cup his jaw like Keith’s the most precious being in the world. The tenderness in Shiro’s eyes gives Keith some sort of mock courage, hope sugaring because maybe,  _ maybe _ -

“I’m in love with you,” Keith breathes out, words rushing as if they’ve waited years to be said. “I’m so fucking in love with you, Takashi.” 

Shiro’s eyes grow wide before he tugs Keith close again, lips pressing softly, smooth against his.This kiss feels less desperate, more caring and calm. Keith's heart is pounding against his ribs because  _ what does that mean? _

“I love you too, I’m in love with you too. God, Keith I-” Shiro breathes against his lips and Keith almost lets go just to pinch himself because it’s too good to be real, too much. He had expected, well to be honest he didn’t really know what to expect after he confessed. Shiro asking for time, Shiro turning him down, Shiro frowning, saying that he only sees him as a friend, a brother. 

To have his feelings reciprocated had been a fantasy, a dream. But Shiro is looking at him, grey eyes so bright and loving as his thumbs stroke Keith’s cheekbones. His expression looks genuine, feels real. But he has to ask, has to make sure.

“You mean it? You really mean it?” he says, something burning in the back of his eyes, warmth spilling down his cheeks. 

“Of course I mean it Keith, why would I - are you crying? What’s wrong?” Shiro says as he starts wiping off tears from Keith’s cheeks. But Keith can’t answer, sobs and uncaged joy filling him as the sobs turn into some sort of joyous giggle.  

“I never thought... I didn’t think-” Keith leans up again, pecking Shiro’s lips, once, twice, thrice, mouth spreading into a grin as he does. Shiro still looks confused when he pulls back, so Keith tries to calm the storm of emotions swirling inside him. As much as he just wants to keep kissing Shiro, they probably need to talk. 

Keith lets his hands travel up Shiro’s sides, down his arms and lacing their fingers together when he reaches his own face where Shiro’s hands still rest. He takes a deep breath, trying again to ground himself in the moment.

“Sit. Let’s sit,” Keith says, as he takes a step back. Shiro tugs him back, Keith almost falling forward with a soft  _ oof  _ as he collides with Shiro’s chest _.  _ Shiro looks just as surprised as Keith feels by the action. 

“Sorry. I just- let’s go together, okay?” Shiro says and Keith heart soars as he realises that Shiro just doesn't want to let him go.  Keith squeezes his hands as he nods, stepping back slower this time as Shiro follows. 

It’s hard to find a position that fits them both. They seem to want as much body contact as possible while still being able to see each other. This seems impossible on Shiro’s small and rock hard couch as they shift and shift until they have to give up on complete body contact and just sit across from each other, holding hands. 

“How long?” Shiro asks and Keith lets the wildfire in his heart soften back to the molten embers, smiling softly at all the memories playing in the back of his mind as he shrugs. 

“I don’t know, I can’t really pinpoint a specific moment that I knew. It’s been a while,” Keith admits. 

“Before you left?” 

“Yeah, long time before that.” Keith cast his eyes down, now a little embarrassed. It feels like it’s better to display everything, even if it still feels terrifying. 

“Keith, why didn’t you tell me? Why did you go?” 

Keith sighs, trying to gather himself. Shiro is asking all the right things but now it almost feels too soon, too much at once. 

“I don’t think you felt like that then, the way I hope you feel now,” he dares to glance up, Shiro frowning and nodding slowly. 

“How about you? When did you know?” 

“I think I realised it last year when I saw you on the mission. It was quite a shock, and Matt has had to deal with a lot of confused conversations since then. I’m not sure if he’ll be happier Pidge is back or you, if it means I get to get this of my chest,” Shiro says, fingers unlacing from Keith’s to start trailing patterns up Keith’s bare arms, warmth seeping into his skin. It tickles and tingles and feels  _ so good. _

“You didn’t answer my question,” Shiro says and Keith only hums, eyes slipping shut, too focused on the way Shiro’s touch feels on his skin. “Why did you leave? Was it because of me?”

“Yes.” Keith admits. Shiro’s hands retreat from his skin and Keith’s eyes open only to see Shiro dragging his hands through his hair, pained expression on his face.

“Shit, Keith-.” 

Crap. 

“No, no no no, Kashi,” Keith says as he crawls forward into Shiro’s lap, hands finding his cheeks to push his face up, all sense of embarrassment or self preservation gone. Being the cause of Shiro’s pain is the last thing Keith ever wants to be. 

“I needed to. You needed me to, too. And it’s been good, I’ve grown and found mom and friends. But for us, Shiro I had to. I never thought you would come around on your own.” 

Shiro’s eyes are wet, storm in them wild, but no tears fall. He trails the scar on Keith’s cheek as if he caresses it softly enough, it will disappear. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry,” Keith chants as he leans down and he can’t believe he’s allowed to close the distance and brush his lips against Shiro’s, apologies swallowed up by their kiss. Fingers moving up to card through white hair, Keith sinks into the warmth of Shiro’s lips and mouth, reveling in the feeling of closeness. He wants to sink further, drown in it all and not come up until morning. But he can’t. There is a reason he needed to come here tonight. A decision to be made. 

“Shiro, hey. I- I need to tell you something,” Keith whispers in the minimal space between their lips.

Shiro blinks, eyebrows furrowing, “What is it?” 

“The Blade. They... they want me to stay. We’re coming back to relieve the other cadets, bringing the Blades that have been here back. But the Blade, they want to keep me,“ Keith says, stone in the middle of his chest lifting now that the words are finally out. He expects Shiro to look sad, or something other than the relieved expression he meets. 

“Do you want to stay with them?” Shiro asks. 

“That depends on you,” Keith backtracks, as if it isn’t obvious. If Shiro doesn’t want him, Keith runs away and buries himself in working with the Blade, trying to forget the soul crushing pain that’s bound to follow. If Shiro wants him to stay, he stays.    
“That’s not how it works. That’s not how I want this to be,” Shiro says, as if it’s obvious but Keith doesn't think Shiro understands. 

“I- If you want me Shiro I can't be without you. Fuck the Blade and the Garrison and fuck the war. I just want you,” Keith says, irritation rising up in him since Shiro doesn’t seem to grasp what he really means to Keith, what his love means. 

“You don’t really mean that, kitten.” Shiro teases, nipping at his lower lip. How did it become so easy so fast, this thing that Keith has dreaded for years. 

“I mean it a little bit,” Keith mumbles, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. 

“Okay, how about this. I want to be with you,” Shiro says and it sends a full body shiver through Keith’s body, Shiro smiling as he realises and kisses his cheek. “And you want to be with me?” 

Keith has to lean forward to kiss him in earnest as he nods, pressing wet lips against silky smooth ones that are starting to redden with the onslaught of kisses they’ve already shared. They kiss for a while, slow and chaste, before Shiro pulls back and continues. 

“Think about what you want. Then we’ll decide what to do together, and whatever we decide, we won’t be apart. Yeah?”

“Okay,” Keith agrees, breath tight in his chest as he leans into the warmth that is Shiro.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	7. The bones you're made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles and the Holt siblings being the best best friends in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> Thank you so so much for all the kudos and comments, the mean the world to me. This was such a fun first fic to write for this paring and I enjoyed every part of it. 
> 
> BIGGEST THANKS IN THE WORLD TO THE AMAZING [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L) who has beta this story and has helped me evolve so much. I have no idea how to repay you.
> 
> Chapter title from Ben Howards 'Bones'.

There’s something solid and warm on Shiro’s chest, weighing him down into the soft mattress. Shiro has yet to open his eyes as he feels a smile start to form on lips, a happiness he’s not sure he’s ever felt before filling him. It makes him feel like he might burst with joy. He can’t believe how miserable he felt yesterday morning when he woke up, not knowing if Keith wound come back at all. He had been broody all morning, grumbling through breakfast until Matt flung some of his porridge at him telling him to stop being such a pining mess and ask Keith to marry him already. This of course, made Shiro a sputtering mess of a person, hissing out that Keith didn’t see him like that. He then got to witness Matt roll his eyes so hard Shiro wasn’t sure he’d ever get to see Matt’s golden irises again. 

Yesterday’s, and especially last night's events had been completely unexpected, and utterly wonderful. He can hardly believe his luck, having the best person he knows in his arms as he wakes up. Hopefully he’ll get to continue to do it for a long time to come. 

Finally opening his eyes, Shiro turns his head down to watch the most beautiful person in the word resting on his chest, face relaxed in sleep. Keith’s face is tilted up toward him, lips slightly parted, cheeks rosy. His breaths ghosts across Shiro’s chest as they come out in small puffs, prickling Shiro’s skin. His face is partly covered by his hair and Shiro can’t help himself, leaning down to stroke the soft black strands away just so he can take in all of Keith’s beauty. The action makes Keith stir a little, leaning into Shiro’s chest, lips caressing the skin. 

“Mmh, Shiro?” Keith’s voice is muffled into Shiro’s chest. 

“Morning babe.” Shiro slides his hand up Keith’s back, biting his lip as he smiles because he feels a little overwhelmed by the pet name that slipped out. Keith turns his head back up towards him, eyes blinking open as he locks eyes with the older man. 

“Hmm, good dream,” Keith says, breathing in deeply, eyes still half lidded in sleep. “Tell Kolivan I’m not coming out of it. I’m staying in bed all day if this is what I can have.”

The joy that Shiro thought would make him burst open seconds ago increases tenfold and he lets out a shaky breath to let some of it out before he scoots down, putting them face to face.    
“Yeah, what if it’s not a dream?” Shiro says, lips a millimeter from Keith’s, warmth from the other man's skin radiating onto his own. 

“God I hope not,” Keith sighs as he closes the distance, claiming Shiro’s lips with his own. And claimed is exactly how Shiro feels as his fingers tangle in Keith’s locks, tugging him closer, craving more. Keith moans into the kiss as he pushes closer, one hand on Shiro’s neck as the other presses him closer on the small of his back. Keith feels perfect in his hands, like he was made for him. Shiro feels dizzy with want and joy and need. Overwhelmed by the sheer love he feels for this man. How could he not have known, how could he not have felt it all this time? 

Keith pushes on his hip and Shiro follows, letting Keith roll them over as he straddles Shiro while the kiss deepens. A soft hissing noise is heard and for a second Shiro wonders if it was the front door. He doesn’t have to think about if for long before the makeout session is rudely interrupted.    
“FUCKING HELL!” 

Keith sits up from his leaning down position in Shiro’s lap, eyeing the door as Shiro’s eyes snap to it as well, revealing Matt in the doorway to the bedroom, covering his eyes. 

“Matt!” Shiro says, startled as he too sits up, Keith still in his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Matt says, accusingly.

“I- We were-” Shiro rambles before Keith sighes, putting his thumb over Shiro’s lips, probably to shut up his rambling. 

“Matty,” Keith says and Shiro can almost hear Pidge’s voice coming through the familiar nickname. “We’re making out in Shiro’s PRIVATE quarters. Kindly fuck off will you?” 

“I would, if Officer Shirogane didn’t have that important meeting today. The one you also have. That you’re both already late to, ” Matt says, looking far to smug, dropping the hand that covers his vision. Shiro glances at the clock. Yep, definitely five minutes late.

“Did they send you to get us?” Shiro asks, horrified by the idea that the entire Garrison might  _ know _ and  _ how do they know? _

“I was sent to get you, Pidge was sent to get Keith. We did a rock, paper, scissors to determine who had to go in and get you,” Matt explains. “Clearly I won.” Wiggling his eyebrows he eyes Keith’s naked back and chest. 

A feeling of possessiveness and jealousy surges up in Shiro with enough force for him to flip them over, Keith letting out a startled yelp at the sudden movement, so that Shiro can cover Keith’s form with his. Matt rolls his eyes and laughs, like he had expected it. Shiro tries to hide his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, embarrassed. Stupid Matt with his stupid teasing making Shiro realise how stupid he’s being, and has been. 

How many mornings like this could they have spent together if Shiro had realised sooner. How many nights and days and weeks and months and  _ years _ could they have had together if Shiro hadn't been so stuck in his ways and stubborn. 

Since they met a year ago at Kerberos, Shiro has done a lot of soul searching. Looking back at his and Keith’s relationship, he can see how differently he treats Keith, how differently he’s always treated him. How he’s always wanted to be close, spend time with Keith, make him laugh, make him feel seen. It wasn’t romantic at first, but somewhere along the way it did change, even if he himself didn’t see it. The warmth he felt when he looked at him, and still feels. The jealousy he felt when he saw one of the other cadets throw lingering looks Keith’s way. He’s felt this way for a long time, and now he has to make sure he can make up for the time they’ve lost. He never wants to be without Keith again. 

Keith’s fingers press down into the muscles of his neck, moving up to his hair. It feels amazing. Shiro wonders how much he could bribe Matt with to convince everybody that they got food poisoning. 

“Kashi, let’s get up. Matt is freaking me out. Besides, don’t want to be insubordinate, Officer Shirogane.” The last part is punctuated by Keith teasingly rolling his hips against Shiro's and he has to bite down softly on Keith’s neck just not to moan. Keith laughs, carefree and light and it fills Shiro with so much joy he feels like he could fly. He stretches up, leaning on his elbows before kissing Keith, once on the nose and twice on his lips.

“Okay. Let’s get up then, star boy.” 

A gorgeous blush booms on Keith’s cheeks and it’s Shiro’s turn to laugh now, as he rises from the bed, Keith covering his face with his hands. 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe either of you did that while I’m still standing here. No chill,” Matt says, seemingly satisfied with them making their way out of bed. He pushes himself off the doorframe and heads back into the living room. 

Shiro is halfway into his Officer’s jacket before he’s realises Keith is still in bed, sitting on the edge of it, brows furrowed and hands twisting in the sheets. 

“Babe-” Shiro starts, worried about the shift in the mood in the few seconds that his touch left Keith’s skin. 

“Let’s stay,” Keith says, looking up at him, fierce determination in his eyes. 

“Stay?”

“Here. On Earth. I want to stay on Earth.” 

Shiro’s heart does a flip, because that is what he wants too, but not at the expense of Keith and his choices. If he learned anything from his grandparent’s marriage it’s that one should always look out for your partner, the more love you give the more you get and that you should always be a team. 

“Are you sure?” Shrio asks and Keith nods as he stands, Shiro’s worn out pyjama pants almost slipping off his narrow hips. 

“I mean, it’s not an easy choice. The Blade is where my mother is and well, they value me there. In a way that…” Keith trails off as he steps close to Shiro, wrapping his arms around his waist. Shiro knows what he means. The Blade of Marmora has shown clear interest in Keith, value his abilities in a way that The Garrison never has. 

“But maybe things could be different now. Iverson treated me like a different person yesterday, like I was important. Like I matter. And you know. Pidge and Hunk and Lance are staying on Earth,“ Keith looks up, blush dusting his cheekbones as he rises on his toes, arms coming up to rest around Shiro’s shoulders. “You're here too.” 

“Yeah, so I’m third on that list?” Shiro teases leaning in for a kiss.

“SERIOUSLY!” Matt shouts and this time they both just sigh as they pull apart. 

 

Pidge is leaning against the corridor wall when they come out, amused smile on her face as she gives them a once over. 

“Took you long enough,” she states before handing a wrapped sandwich to Keith, digging a concealer stick out of her pocket. She covers the three hickeys visible on Keiths neck as Keith takes a bite of the bread and all Shiro can do is stand there and gape. Keith doesn’t even raise an eyebrow so this can’t be an uncommon occurrence. Jealousy flares up in his gut, both from having his marks covered and from thoughts about Pidge knowing how to do this because Keith has some secret Galra boyfriend at the Blades.

“What, no food or pampering for me?” he teases to get his mind off someone else’s hands on Keith. Pidge shoots him an unimpressed look.

“Get your own best friend,” she states as they start walking down the empty hallway. Shiro looks over to Matt who just furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head.    
“Dude, I’m not our mom. You can take care of yourself.” 

“Keith did this for me all the time when we were at the Blade. Though I’d return the favour. Never got the chance there.” Pidge explain and the jealous grip on Shiro’s heart releases as he reaches out and grabs Keith’s hand in his. Keith says nothing, but there is a beautiful blush on his cheeks and he reaches over, handing the half eaten sandwich to Shiro with a soft smile. 

It feels good, walking down these known hallways together, the Holt siblings bickering behind them about how Matt doesn’t want to hear about Pidges fuck buddies. He glances over at Keith and can’t stop himself from leaning in, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Keith asks, just as they come up to the meeting room door, laced fingers dropping to show some sort of professionalism, even if they are late and one of them is sporting an impressive set of visible hickeys.

“I adore you.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH, AHAHAH. I live for the idea that Keith was walking around with concealer in his BoM suit just so he could cover Pidge's hickeys when they were needed for important meeting. 
> 
>  I might write a smutty one shot for this, bc I'm thirsty and I love these dorks. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:  
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


End file.
